marleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Exodus (song)
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Year: 1977 * Length: 7:40 * Musical key: A minor (live rarely also B minor) * Recorded at: Island's Basing Street Studios and the Fallout Shelter, London, England * Mixed at: Sterling Sound (USA) by Aston Barrett, Chris Blackwell and Karl Pitterson * Released on following albums: Exodus (1977), Babylon By Bus (live, 1978) * Released on following compilations: Legend (1984; Deluxe Edition 2002), Gold (2005) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, lead vocal, rhythm guitar ** Aston Barrett, bass ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards, harmony vocal ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion ** Junior Marvin, lead guitar ** The I-Threes, backing vocals ** David Madden, trumpet ** Glen DaCosta, alto sax ** Vin Gordon, trombone * Period of performances: 1977 - 1980 12" single version * same info as the original version, different mix and 7:24 min long * originally released as a single in the UK, early 1977 * cd release on Songs Of Freedom (1992) 7" single version * same info as the original version, shorter edit to fit on 7", 4:30 min * originally released as a single in Jamaica, UK, USA, Germany and The Netherlands. * cd release on One Love: The Very Best Of (2001) and Africa Unite: The Singles Collection (2005). instrumental version * same info as original version, just a shorter instrumental mix (3:08 min) * originally released as B-side to the 7" singles * cd release on Exodus (Deluxe Edition, 2002) 1984 Thorngren remix version Live performances * 1977-05-11: Vorst Nationaal, Brussels (BEL) * 1977-05-16: Rhein-Neckar-Halle, Heidelberg, Baden-Württemberg (GER) * 1977-05-20: Gröna Lund, Stockholm, Uppland (SWE) * 1977-05-23: Scandinavium, Göteborg, Västergötland (SWE) * 1977-06-01: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1977-06-02: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1977-06-04: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1978-05-25 (early): Orpheum Theater, Madison, WI (USA) * 1978-06-05: Spectrum Theater, Philadelphia, PA (USA) * 1978-06-08 (early): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-08 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-09: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1978-06-10: Forum Concert Bowl, Montréal, QC (CAN) * 1978-06-14: Pinecrest Country Club, Shelton, CT (USA) * 1978-06-16: Capital Centre, Landover, MD (USA) * 1978-06-17: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1978-06-18: Music Inn, Lenox, MA (USA) * 1978-06-26: Pavillon Baltard, Nogent-sur-Marne, Paris (FRA) * 1978-06-28: Plaza De Toros, Ibiza Town, Ibiza (ESP) * 1978-07-01: Roskilde Festival, Roskilde, Sjælland (DEN) * 1978-07-07: Ahoy Hallen, Rotterdam, South Holland (NED) * 1978-07-14 (early): Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC (CAN) * 1978-07-15: Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1978-07-16: Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (USA) * 1978-07-18 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1978-07-18 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1978-07-21: Greek Theatre, University of California, Berkeley, CA (USA) * 1978-07-22: Starlight Bowl Amphitheater, Burbank, CA (USA) * 1978-07-23: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1978-07-30: The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (USA) * 1978-08-05: Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (USA) * 1979-04-05: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-06: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-07: Shibuya Public Hall, Shibuya, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (early): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (late): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-11: Osaka Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka (JAP) * 1979-04-13: Festival Hall, Osaka (JAP) * 1979-04-23: Entertainment Centre, Perth, Western Australia (AUS) * 1979-04-25: Festival Hall, Melbourne, Victoria (AUS) * 1979-04-27: Hordern Pavillion, Sydney, New South Wales (AUS) * 1979-07-07: Reggae Sunsplash II, Jarrett Park, Montego Bay (JAM) * 1979-07-21: Amandla Festival, Harvard Stadium, Cambridge, MA (USA) * 1979-10-25 (early): Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-10-26/27: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) (SBD) * 1979-10-28: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-11-01: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1979-11-02: Forum Concert Bowl, Montréal, QC (CAN) * 1979-11-13: Uptown Theater, Chicago, IL (USA) * 1979-11-15: Northrop Auditorium, University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1979-11-20 (early): Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1979-11-24: San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1979-11-25: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1979-11-27: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1979-11-30: Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-06: Hoch Auditorium, University of Kansas, Lawrence, KS (USA) * 1979-12-10: Memorial Gymnasium, Vanderbilt University, Nashville, TN (USA) * 1979-12-15: Queen Elizabeth II Sports Centre, Nassau, New Providence (BAH) * 1980-04-19: Rufaro Stadium, Harare (ZIM) * 1980-05-30: Hallenstadion, Zürich (SUI) * 1980-06-03: Palais des Sports, Grenoble, Isère (FRA) * 1980-06-04: Parc des Sports, Dijon, Côte-d'Or (FRA) * 1980-06-06: Sporthalle, Köln, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-08: Betzenberg-Stadion, Kaiserslautern, Rheinland-Pfalz (GER) * 1980-06-13: Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-18: Forum, Frederiksberg, Copenhagen (DEN) * 1980-06-26: Stade Mayol, Toulon, Var (FRA) * 1980-06-27: Stadio San Siro, Milano, Lombardia (ITA) * 1980-06-28: Stadio Comunale, Torino, Piemonte (ITA) * 1980-06-30: Plaza De Toros, Barcelona, Catalonia (ESP) * 1980-07-03: Aéroport du Bourget, Le Bourget, Paris (FRA) * 1980-07-12: Deeside Leisure Centre, Queensferry, Flintshire (CYM) * 1980-09-16: Hynes Auditorium, Boston, MA (USA) * 1980-09-17: Meehan Auditorium, Brown University, Providence, RI (USA) * 1980-09-19: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1980-09-20: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1980-09-23: Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA (USA) * 2007-10-02: Ziggy Marley Lead sings with Dave Matthews Band & co.Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA Rehearsal performances * 1977-05-31 Basing Street Studios Rehearsal: Basing Street Studios, London (ENG) * 1978-04-xx Strawberry Hill Rehearsal: Jamaica * 1980-09-14 Criteria Studios Rehearsal: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) Trivia * this was probably the very first song the Wailers recorded after they arrived in London in January 1977. * this was also the first Bob Marley & The Wailers song to be released on both 7" and the new 12". * when writing and composing this song, Bob and Familyman were inspired by the Ernest Gold sound track, the theme from the movie "Exodus". Translations External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Exodus" Category:Bob Marley songs